idoljapan2010fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
テンプレート:Icon/doc
Usage This template standardizes icons to a certain style. Before adding a new image to this template, please keep in mind the following guidelines: * The heraldry or symbol used for the nation/group/faction should clearly represent that entity. * Every image should have a transparent background or, if it has two backgrounds, then the inner background can be preserved for appearance reasons. In rare cases, an image will have one background that, if removed, will prevent the symbol from being seen easily because it has a color similar to the skin of the wiki. In these cases, an outline can be applied around the symbol (glow outline preferably). * Every image should have the same width and height (in other words its shape being square) so that its proportions will not create issues when scaling it down to an icon. Current list * mac = Mac * pc = PC 新規追加分 * yahoo = yahoo * YahooJP = YahooJP * youtube = youtube * feed = feed * ameba = ameba * twitter = twitter * twitter2 = twitter2 * facebook = facebook * instagram = instagram * google+1 = google+1 * google = google * wikipedia= wikipedia * evernote = evernote * line = line * fc2 = fc2 * flickr = flickr * gree = gree * mobage = mobage * mixi = mixi * cookpad = cookpad * showroom = showroom * ツイキャス = ツイキャス * lastfm = lastfm * togetter = togetter * tumblr = tumblr * skype = skype * cam = cam * paint = paint * 音楽 = 音楽 国旗 * jp = JP * dz= dz * bw= bw * co= co * england= england * gd= gd * gu= gu * io= io * kn= kn * lt= lt * mm= mm * mw= mw * nu= nu * pn= pn * rs= rs * si= si * sh= sh * sy= sy * tk= tk * ua= ua * vg= vg * wf= wf * ad= ad * ae= ae * af= af * ag= ag * ai= ai * al= al * am= am * an= an * ao= ao * ar= ar * as= as * at= at * au= au * aw= aw * ax= ax * az= az * ba= ba * bb= bb * bd= bd * be=be * bf= bf * bg= bg * bh= bh * bi= bi * bj= bj * bm= bm * bn= bn * bo= bo * br= br * bs= bs * bt= bt * by= by * bw= bw * bv= bv * by= by * bz= bz * ca= ca * catalonia= catalonia * cc= cc * cd= cd * cf= cf * cg= cg * ch= ch * ci= ci * ck= ck * cl= cl * cm= cm * cn= cn * co= co * cr= cr * cs= cs * cu= cu * cv= cv * cx= cx * cy= cy * cz= cz * de= de * dj= dj * dk= dk * dm= dm * do= do * dz= dz * ec= ec * ee= ee * eg= eg * eh= eh * er= er * es= es * et= et * europeanunion= europeanunion * fam= fam * fi= fi * fj= fj * fk= fk * fo= fo * fm= fm * fr= fr * ga= ga * gb= gb * gd= gd * ge= ge * gh= gh * gi= gi * gl= gl * gm= gm * gn= gn * gp= gp * gg= gg * gr= gr * gs= gs * gr= gr * gs= gs * gt= gt * gu= gu * gw= gw * gy= gy * hk= hk * hn= hn * hr= hr * ht= ht * hu= hu * id= id * ie= ie * il= il * in= in * io= io * iq= iq * ir= ir * iq= iq * is= is * it= it * jm= jm * jo= jo * ke= ke * kg= kg * kh= kh * ki= ki * km= km * kn= kn * kp= kp * kr= kr * kw= kw * ky= ky * kz= kz * la= la * lb= lb * lc= lc * li= li * lk= lk * lr= lr * ls= ls * lt= lt * lu= lu * lv= lv * ly= ly * ma= ma * mc= mc * md= md * me= me * mg= mg * mh= mh * mk= mk * ml= ml * mm= mm * mn= mn * mo= mo * mp= mp * mq= mq * mr= mr * ms= ms * mt= mt * mu= mu * mv= mv * mx= mx * my= my * mz= mz * na= na * ncv= nc * ne= ne * nfv= nf * ng= ng * ni= ni * nl= nl * np= np * nr= nr * nu= nu * nz= nz * om= om * pa= pa * pe= pe * pf= pf * pg= pg * pk= pk * pl= pl * pm= pm * pn= pn * pr= pr * ps= ps * pt= pt * pw= pw * py= py * qa= qa * ro= ro * rs= rs * ru= ru * rw= rw * sa= sa * sb= sb * sc= sc * scotland= scotland * sd= sd * se= se * sh= sh * sg= sg * si= si * sk= sk * sl= sl * sm= sm * sn= sn * so= so * sr= sr * st= st * sv= sv * sy= sy * sz= sz * tc= tc * tg= tg * th= th * tj= tj * tk= tk * tl= tl * tm= tm * tn= tn * to= to * tr= tr * tt= tt * tv= tv * tw= tw * tz= tz * ua= ua * ug= ug * um= um * us= us * uy= uy * uz= uz * va= va * vc= vc * ve= ve * vg= vg * vi= vi * vn= vn * vu= vu * wales= wales * wf= wf * ws= ws * ye= ye * yt= yt * za= za * zm= zm * zw= zw * gf= gf * hm= hm * no= no * re= re * sj= sj See also *